


Love and Smoke

by AbiSong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, Marriage Proposal, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSong/pseuds/AbiSong
Summary: After two years of being loved and loving Regina, Emma decides it's time for her next move.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Love and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that this is my first work I have done for fanfics of any kind and publishing on any platform. No beta read before posting, and it took a few hours to put this together.
> 
> Credit to the picture on Twitter by @hollysparrilla (6 Oct 2020, at 20:46)  
> https://twitter.com/hollysparrilla/status/1313656856829734913

It's time. The look in her eyes while pulling on that cigarette between her red lips. How they stayed that bright red, even hours after she would've gotten ready for our dinner, I will never know.

"What are you staring at? Did you give me a hickey on my neck again?" Regina asked while her hand started to rub around her neck and breaking my trance.

"You are just so beautiful," I respond as I begin to crawl towards her and take the cigarette out from her fingers. I move us towards the middle of the bed, and gently lay her backwards across it.

Once she is laying down, I take a quick, deep drag, then nuzzle my way up her body through her polka dot tank top, from her belly button to her neck. Even through the tank and the cigarette smoke, I can smell the distinct scent of apples, Regina's signature scent. I lean up and straddle Regina, taking a long drag off the dying bud, place it into the ashtray on my nightstand and move to place kisses on her neck as I slowly exhale the smoke through my mouth and nose.

"Well, Miss. Swan, what are you going to do with me under you like this?" she questioned in her husky voice, dripping in arousal from my display.

"Oh, I don't know, Madame Mayor. I was thinking of doing something like..." I paused, and after a few seconds, I started pressing light kisses over her face and neck, but avoiding her lips.

"Mmm, Emma. Why are you being so sweet tonight? So attentive?" she lightly moans out," not that I am complaining, of course." she chuckled out that last part.

"Well, it kind of sounds like you are complaining, but -- _it's a secret_."

I whisper that last couple words into her ear, before I kiss and nibble right on the sweet spot that makes her squirm. As I reach behind the alarm clock on my nightstand for my surprise.

"Close your eyes, Regina" I say before kissing her so deeply; so much so that I almost loose myself and brush the small box in my hand along her side.

I pulled away, both of us breathless, to see if her eyes are closed. One handedly, I open the box and reposition myself, to be leaning on one side of her and move my hand to hold the box where she would be able to see it.

I whispered, " _now open_."

As her wonderful, dark mocha eyes opened and tried to focus on the box above her. Her eyes started to tear up. Eyes flickering between mine and the box that contains a platinum, diamond encrusted ring with a two carrot, princess cut ruby with two quarter carrot diamonds, one on either side of the ruby.

"Regina, I love you. I think I have loved you since I saw you after Henry brought me here. Even through our hard times and arguments, I think I fell deeper. Yes, we might've taken a long while to get to this point, and we try to pace ourselves after our relationships before us where our hearts have been damaged. I hope this is okay. I want to be yours officially, and I hope you will be mine." I pause to take a deep breath," Regina Maria Mills, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest woman and allow me to become yours?"

While I said everything, I moved more so onto my side to allow Regina some room, and nervously fiddled with the box in my hands. I felt her shift while I was staring at the ring, then felt her hands. One on my chin to lift my face to look into hers, and the other to hold onto mine that has the box in it.

"I love you so much, Emma Swan."

She paused, and I started to feel the weight of rejection.

"Before you start doubting me, Miss. Swan, which I can see in your eyes right now. I want you to be mine no matter what. So, of course, I will marry you. my idiot. My savior."

My only response was to shift and move to kiss her with a type of reverence that I hope shows how I will always put her first. When I need air, I pull back, and while our foreheads are pressed together, one hand moves to pull the ring from the box, and shift to allow her left hand to be raised where I can place the ring on my new fiancée's hand.

"I love you, my queen." I say as I move to kiss her hand over the beautiful ring.

"And I love you, my savior, my knight." Regina says with a bright smile on her face, before she leans into me to kiss me and lay me onto my back.

_This is our happy beginning. After all these years, Regina is my happy ending; my true love._

_A ripple of magic spread through us and out towards the rest of the town. Surprising a few, but not a man or his daughter, who smiled at each other and enjoyed their cinnamon hot chocolates._

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more of this one or a different topic, please leave a comment.


End file.
